


Five Seven Five

by Willowbrooke



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, Haiku, Lewis Haiku - It's a Thing Now!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowbrooke/pseuds/Willowbrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em> "What's wrong? Why are you awake?"</em> </p><p>  <em> "Nothing's wrong.  Just a special day is all."</em></p><p>  <em>James thought for a moment and then smiled as he came fully awake.  "I thought you'd forgotten.  You hadn't said anything."</em> </p><p>Robbie manages to surprise James with a perfect and unexpected gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Seven Five

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComplicatedLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedLight/gifts).



> This fic is to wish ComplicatedLight a very happy birthday! I hope you have a lovely day. And, there may or may not be haiku involved. :)

It took James a moment to realise that the alarm that had woken him had suddenly gone quiet again. Groggy though he was, he was fairly certain that he hadn't silenced it. 

As he struggled to reach consciousness, it registered that Robbie must have shut it off, but Robbie never turned the alarm off. He was a sound sleeper and the alarm was on James's side of the bed. It was James's 'job' to deal with it when it sounded. Had he somehow missed Robbie reaching across him? 

As he slowly opened his eyes, he was surprised to see that Robbie was wide awake beside him, propped up on an elbow, staring down at him with a huge grin on his face. "Good morning, sunshine. 'Bout time you woke up."

James's still-hazy mind was trying to make sense of the odd reality that was greeting him. "What's wrong? Why are you awake?"

"Nothing's wrong. Just a special day is all."

James thought for a moment and then smiled as he came fully awake. "I thought you'd forgotten. You hadn't said anything."

Robbie leaned in and kissed James tenderly. "Course I didn't forget, you daft sod." Robbie rolled away for a moment, picking up an envelope from his bedside table. "You'll need your specs," he announced as he turned back and presented the envelope to James. "Happy birthday, love." 

James smiled as he reached to retrieve his glasses. They both sat up as he put the glasses on and took the envelope from Robbie. 

Barely awake, his stomach was churning in nervous anticipation. This was his first birthday since they'd been together. It would be ten months this weekend and James happily acknowledged that these had been the best ten months of his life. 

His hand trembled just a bit as he pulled out what he'd assumed would be a card, but turned out instead to be a piece of paper with only a few words written on it. 

_To mark your birthday,_  
_I've written you some haiku._  
_Hope they make you smile._

James was gobsmacked. He grinned happily as he leaned in to kiss Robbie. "Really? You've written me haiku?" His heart soared as it sunk in that Robbie had made the effort to give him a truly special gift. 

Robbie looked slightly embarrassed as he responded. "Aye, I have. I've managed to come up with a few and I'll be leaving them around in various places for you to find today." It seemed that he was suddenly second-guessing himself as he added, "S'pose I should have bought you something, though. A bottle of single malt or tickets to a concert, maybe."

James found that the lump in his throat prevented him from immediately responding, so he shook his head emphatically, reaching out to take Robbie's hand in his. He swallowed hard, finally managing to speak. '"No! Robbie, this is wonderful. In fact, it's absolutely perfect. No one's ever written haiku for me before."

Robbie looked into James's eyes and must have seen the truth in what he'd said because he smiled shyly now. "I've written them about you and about us. They're not really proper ones, but at least they've got the right syllable count. They're a damn sight harder to write than I thought they'd be."

James laughed now. "You're right, they're not easy. And I'm overwhelmed that you made the effort to do this for me."

"Well, they may not be expert poetry, but I wanted to give you something more personal than whiskey or tickets. Wanted to give you a gift from my heart."

James smiled, reaching out to cup Robbie's face before kissing him softly. He wanted Robbie to know just how much this meant to him, but sharing feelings was something he was only now learning to do. He decided to keep his words simple and honest. 

"Thank you," he said softly as they separated. He pressed his forehead against Robbie's while taking both of Robbie's hands in his. He casually stroked his thumbs over the backs of Robbie's hands as he continued. "No one's ever given me a gift that was so unexpected or so lovely. I can't wait to read them all."

Robbie pulled back enough to look James in the eye. A satisfied smile spread across his face. "Well, don't expect bloody Shakespeare, but one or two aren't half bad if I do say so meself." 

Robbie quickly kissed James again before moving to get out of bed. "And now, love, if we don't want to be late for work, we best get moving. I'm helping Banks today with the follow-up interviews on his burglary investigation, but Innocent's agreed to me having the afternoon off, so plan on a special birthday dinner later." 

Sellotaped to the mirror above the sink in the bathroom, James found his first haiku.

 _Waking next to you_  
_is a joy beyond compare._  
_I've been lucky twice._

After his shower, James walked into the bedroom where Robbie was selecting his clothes for the day. Robbie looked up expectantly and James grinned as he held up the paper he'd found. "Had to put my contacts in before I could read it. It's lovely, but I have to take exception with the last bit. It's not only you who's lucky." 

Robbie had looked momentarily concerned, but he smiled now. "Aye. Can't argue with that." They shared a quick kiss as Robbie walked past him to take his turn in the shower. "I made coffee," he said over his shoulder as he headed down the hall. 

James dressed and headed to the kitchen. Next to the cafetiere, he found another haiku. 

_Your sign said 'Lewis'._  
_So I asked, "Are you for me?"_  
_Funny how life works._

He found one more as he reached for his keys which were kept on the table just inside the front door. There was a folded paper with a 'J' on the front covering them. This time, Robbie was beside him as he read it.

_When you quote Shakespeare,_  
_I silence you with kisses._  
_You've planned that, I think._

James immediately gave Robbie a wounded look. "Seriously? You think I quote Shakespeare just to get you to kiss me? " He leaned closer to Robbie and whispered, "These words like daggers enter my ears."

Robbie laughed out loud. "Sod." He pulled James to him and proceeded to kiss him thoroughly.

"Now," Robbie said somewhat breathlessly as they separated a few minutes later, "much as I'd like to continue exploring this whole Pavlovian thing you've got going, we're going to be late and I don't fancy explaining to Innocent that it's because you've conditioned me to snog you every time you quote the Bard." 

James laughed as they walked out the door. "I'd seriously pay good money to see the expression on her face if you did."

****

As he walked into his office, Maddox looked up and smiled. "G'morning, sir. Happy birthday."

He was caught off guard and immediately stiffened. "Thanks, but how did you know it was my birthday?" 

"Inspector Lewis may have mentioned it." James started to shift into full-on panic mode at the thought of the whole nick knowing it was his birthday, but she quickly added with a conspiratorial smile, "Don't worry, sir, no one else knows."

He relaxed immediately and gave her a relieved smile. He was pleased that the two of them were beginning to form a bond of sorts and starting to understand each other. He was grateful every day that she had stuck with him after a rather rocky start.

"I've left a little something on your desk." 

He felt himself tense again. "You really shouldn't have, but thank you." He still hadn't managed to get over his aversion to being the centre of attention and he fervently hoped that she hadn't gotten him anything too extravagant. 

He was grateful that at least she hadn't included a cheesy card. There was just a simple gift bag. He opened it while Lizzie watched with an amused look on her face. The bag contained a nice bottle of red wine and...a bag of pork scratchings.

He looked up at her, not quite sure how he was expected to react. She laughed now as she said, "The man at the wine store assured me that this particular red would be a perfect complement to the saltiness of the pork scratchings. I decided it was about time I educated your palate."

James laughed sincerely now. "Thank you, Lizzie. That was very kind. We'll find a time when we can enjoy these together and see if he was right." 

Mid-morning, Robbie arrived in their office bearing coffees from James's favourite shop. "I was out on an interview so I thought I'd take the time to stop and bring these back." He walked to Lizzie's desk, selecting a cup from the carton and setting it on her desk. "A macchiato for you, Lizzie."

She gave Robbie a huge smile. "You're a star, sir, thank you."

"And for the birthday boy, his favourite vanilla chai latte." As he set James's cup on his desk he placed a folded piece of paper beside it and winked at James. "And an Americano for me. So, how's the morning been treating the two of you?"

Once Robbie had left and Maddox was focussed back on her work, James picked up the piece of paper and read the next haiku.

_Your smartarse comments_  
_get you in trouble sometimes,_  
_but they make me smile._

The rest of the morning was spent quietly in the office, but just before lunch, James's phone pinged with an incoming text. "Heading home to cook. Prepare to be dazzled by a culinary masterpiece."

James was formulating a response when his phone pinged again with a second message from Robbie. Another haiku.

_Years spent together,_  
_dancing around our feelings._  
_From friends to lovers._

He smiled as he quickly sent a message back. "I think we need to explore this whole 'lover' thing in great detail later, don't you?"

__It took a few minutes for Robbie to answer, but when his phone pinged again, James almost laughed out loud as he read Robbie's reply. "Well, there's the rest of your birthday present spoilt then."_ _

__*****_ _

__True to his promise, Robbie had pulled off an excellent meal, complete with champagne to celebrate._ _

__One more haiku was presented ceremoniously with dessert._ _

_____From priest to copper._  
_Never sure where you belonged._  
_You belong with me._

__James found two more that evening. He discovered one attached to the TV remote as they settled on the couch with an after-dinner drink._ _

___Shoulder to shoulder_  
_on the sofa, beers in hand._  
_Best time of the day!_

__The final one was on his pillow as they got into bed._ _

_____These haiku weren't great,_  
_but they were written with love._  
_Happy birthday, James!_

__James had tried to make clear throughout the day how much he'd loved and appreciated Robbie's surprising and touching gift and there was no way he was going to let that self-deprecating comment pass, even in the middle of a haiku, without making sure that Robbie understood the significance of the gift he had given._ _

__"Robbie, these haiku were better than great, they were brilliant! I'm blown away by how much thought and effort you've put into them. They were all so beautifully done - clever, funny, complex, and absolutely spot-on. Who knew you possessed this hidden talent?"_ _

__James was trying hard to keep his voice steady and to ignore the sting that he suddenly felt in his eyes. They didn't do emotional speeches, he and Robbie, but the depth of what he was feeling had to be voiced. He reached out and took Robbie's hand as he said carefully, "Thank you for giving me the most amazing gift I've ever received. I'm absolutely overwhelmed. I'll treasure these and remember this birthday forever."_ _

__It was clear that Robbie was feeling emotional too. He nodded and took a deep breath before he said, "I've got one last one for you, but I thought I might read it to you, if that's all right?"_ _

__James smiled and managed to respond without his voice breaking. "I'd like that very much."_ _

__Robbie looked nervous suddenly as he turned to pick up the piece of paper from the bedside table. James thought he felt a slight tremble in Robbie's hand as he reached out to grasp hold of James's. Robbie looked him steadily in the eye as he spoke the words without even glancing at the paper._ _

_____You know I love you._  
_I want you with me always._  
_Will you marry me?_

__It took a moment for Robbie's words to register, but once they did, James found himself momentarily speechless. He reached a hand behind Robbie's head and pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss._ _

__As they separated he laughed and said, "You don't do birthdays by half, do you? You realise that you've set an impossibly high standard for birthday gifts that I'll never be able to top?"_ _

__Robbie laughed too. "Bloody hell. That's your response to 'Will you marry me?' Leave it to you to turn a marriage proposal into a competition. You haven't answered me question. Yes or no?"_ _

__James gave him a sheepish look. "You're right, sorry. Well since you proposed so beautifully with a haiku, it seems only appropriate that I give you my answer with one, but you'll have to give me a minute to think."_ _

__James was silent for a while as he thought. He purposely tapped out syllables with his fingers on Robbie's arm which made Robbie laugh. He worked through a few options quickly, but he finally knew what he wanted to say. He smiled happily and nodded at Robbie. "All right, I'm ready."_ _

__He took Robbie's hand, entwining their fingers as he cleared his throat._ _

_____I love you, Robbie._  
_You are my joy and my strength._  
_My answer is...yes!_

__The look on Robbie's face was one of absolute elation and it took James's breath away. The next kisses they shared moved quickly from tender and loving to passionate and demanding, and those kisses soon initiated a detailed exploration of the 'lover' aspect of their relationship._ _

__Some time later, as they were wrapped around each other, both sleepy and beginning to drift off, Robbie spoke softly. "So, I reckon we've managed to give you a birthday to remember, eh?"_ _

__James smiled, though with his head tucked into the crook of Robbie's neck, he knew Robbie couldn't see. "I'm not likely to forget this one." He thought for a moment. "I suppose this means that we'll have to work haiku into our wedding vows."_ _

__"Fine by me. Think I've proved I can manage a haiku or two. I only hope you can rise to the challenge."_ _

__James laughed now. "I think I just did."_ _

__"Cheeky sod." Robbie pulled him close as the two of them settled down to blissful sleep._ _


End file.
